


Come i principi

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm back, M/M, i miss this two
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ed era stupido, lo sai mentre guardi quel ragazzino dall’altro lato della sala da pranzo.Le lezioni quella mattina erano state noiose, era quello il motivo per cui Jorge era venuto fuori con quella scommessa assurda.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Come i principi

“E’ una cosa stupida, lo sai?”  
“E’ una scommessa Vale, accetti o meno?”

Ed era stupido, lo sai mentre guardi quel ragazzino dall’altro lato della sala da pranzo.  
Le lezioni quella mattina erano state noiose, era quello il motivo per cui Jorge era venuto fuori con quella scommessa assurda. 

Il ragazzo in questione è Marc, lo stesso ragazzo che frequenti da qualche mese senza che nessuno lo sappia, quello stesso ragazzino che non riesce a non guardarti con quegli occhioni dolcissimi ogni volta.  
“Non è una scommessa degna di essere accettata e lo sai anche tu.”

“Beh, a meno che tu non creda che sia troppo difficile portartelo a letto. Ti chiedo solo una foto come prova!”  
Odiava quella situazione anche se era stato lui stesso a volerla, nonostante Marc gli avesse chiesto di non farlo. Avevano discusso per quasi una settimana prima che Marc si arrendesse e accettasse di tenere tutto segreto, la sensazione di benessere era durata meno di un secondo dopo che avevi visto l’espressione ferita del suo viso al tuo entusiasmo ma non avevi cambiato le cose, ti era troppo comodo.

E sai anche tu che era iniziato tutto come un gioco, che quando lo avevi incontrato per caso in quel negozio di dischi nella città vicina volevi solo sentirti apprezzato da qualcuno dopo che con Andrea era finita in quel modo. Marc sembrava la scelta più facile.

Non ci era voluto molto per capirlo, lo intuivi da come ti guardava a scuola ogni volta, quel ragazzino più piccolo in classe avanzata con voi dall’inizio di quell’anno aveva una piccola cotta per te.

Ovviamente non lo aveva capito solo lui, lo avevano capito tutti e Jorge era diventato una sorta di demone per Marc, nonostante provassi ogni giorno a farlo smettere.  
Si era fatto difficile quando ti eri reso conto che la compagnia di Marc era qualcosa che ti faceva stare bene sul serio, che quando sorrideva in un certo modo potevi restare lì a guardarlo per ore senza mai stancarti.

E baciarlo e tenerlo stretto mentre stavate vedendo un film a casa del minore quando i suoi non c’erano era la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ed era naturale cosi come la tua paura di esporre tutto quello alle persone che avevi attorno.

Sei un codardo, lo sai mentre gli altri continuano a fare commenti su Marc mentre ne parlano come se lo conoscessero anche se in realtà non lo fanno.  
Non sanno quanto quel ragazzino ti renda felice solo comparendo un pomeriggio qualsiasi a casa tua con del gelato anche se fuori diluvia.

Non sanno di cosa abbia paura o di come tremi appena ogni volta che gli baci il collo. Non sanno di come ti abbia chiesto di farlo per la prima volta guidato dalla paura che altrimenti lo avresti lasciato.

Ricordi il modo in cui non ti sei sentito quando ha tremato sotto di te, di come hai capito che per lui avresti aspettato anche un eternità.  
Sai di esserti innamorato di lui senza accorgertene.  
“.. Con quelle labbra farà dei pom-..”

“Basta.”  
Quelle parole sono troppo, è troppo tutta quella situazione che sai di esserti scelto da solo.  
“Vale, calmati. Sembra quasi ti importi qualcosa di quel ragazzino.”

Jorge lo dice ad alta voce e senti chiaramente gli occhi di tutti addosso, ma non sono i loro occhi anche i suoi, quelli per cui tutto il resto smette di essere importante.  
E smette di importarti tutto quello che avevi detto a Marc solo qualche settimana prima.

Sono tuoi amici e sai perfettamente che Jorge non è cosi, che è un bravo ragazzo, che cerca solo di proteggere se stesso dopo che Dani lo ha lasciato per andare al college.  
L’estate prima era stata perfetta per loro, solo che quando Dani aveva scelto di andare via per Jorge era stato troppo, non ci aveva neanche provato a tenere vivo quello che avevano costruito per anni.

E aveva aiutato Jorge in tutti i modi ma si era trasformato in quello che ora avevi davanti.  
Lo guardi negli occhi e ci leggi ancora dentro tutto quel dolore che tiene nascosto a tutti meno che a te, perché vi conoscete da troppo perché possa succedere.  
“Pure se fosse dubito che ora sarebbero affari tuoi se ti comporti in questo modo.”

Recuperi velocemente la tua borsa prima di alzarti in piedi.  
Sei stato uno stupido a non capire che tenere nascosto qualcosa che ti rende felice, soprattutto se quel qualcosa è Marc, non ti avrebbe portato da nessuna parte.  
Quel ragazzo con cui avevi scoperto di avere più cose in comune che con quelli che definivi amici da anni, quel ragazzo con cui eri andato in moto al ranch di uno dei suoi amici di famiglia e che ti aveva battuto al cross con una naturalezza disarmante.

Quello stesso ragazzo verso cui ora stai camminando perché ti rende felice, lo fa ogni volta che incroci la sua strada.  
Dalla sua espressione capisci che non se lo aspettava, come non si aspettava quel bacio che poco dopo gli lasci sulle labbra.

Ma è cosi naturale baciarlo come lo avvertire le mani di Marc stringere appena la tua maglietta lasciando perdere tutto il resto, come se avesse paura di vederti sparire.  
E ti senti ancora più stupido perché ti sei privato di tutto quello per troppo tempo, hai rinunciato alle sue labbra solo perché troppo spaventato di ferire in qualche modo il tuo migliore amico da sempre.

Quando ti stacchi dalle sue labbra il silenzio che vi circonda è totalmente in reale cosi come la bellezza di Marc, le guance appena rosse e gli occhietti lucidi ma felici.  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Ed è cosi da lui pensare al tuo benessere prima del suo, con quella incondizionata fiducia che sei certo di non meritare.

“Come i cavalieri del film che abbiamo visto ieri sera proteggo l’onore della mia principessa!”  
Glielo sussurri contro le labbra strusciando appena il naso contro il suo e facendolo sorridere.

“Allora accetterò tutto questo come pegno del tuo amore per me!”  
Ridi appena e lasci ancora un bacio sulle sue labbra prima di aiutarlo a recuperare le sue cose e lasciare la sala mensa.

Non ti guardi indietro un attimo perché sai che non cambierebbe niente, non hai rinunciato ai tuoi amici, solo che Marc è parte della tua vita ora e lo avresti difeso.  
Avevi già lasciato per troppo che le cose non fossero come dovevano.

Nel bene o nel male quello eri tu, Marc ti aveva reso migliore.  
Come pegno del tuo amore saresti stato la versione migliore di te per stargli accanto.

Sorridi mentre intrecci le dita alle sue.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Un grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui.


End file.
